Can't Stay Away
by GeekyNerdGirl
Summary: I knew this mission would be hard, but I hadn't expected to fall in love with the god of mischief. How will he react when he founds out about my past? (Rating may change depending on what happens) Loki X OC. Please RxR
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back :D**

 **I know, I know, it's been a while. I had lost all motivation, went through depression (which lasted about a year), stayed with my dad for six months and then moved back.**

 **I'm starting this new fanfic as a substitute until I get my others back from my dad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this in the meantime.**

 **By to the way, I am having to use my iPod as my computer is totally screwed right now. Without further adu, enjoy :)**

 **###########**

Chapter one

I slowly made my way down the white hallway, my gun drawn and pointed to the ground.

The black boots I wore, made soft noises as they connected with the tiled floor. I wore a black outfit that clung to my body.

My golden- yellow hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

I came to a T corridor and knelt down next a wall. I peered around the corner. There was no one there.

As I went to look down the other half, a foot connected with my hands.

My gun flew from my grip and clattered along the ground; sliding away as it did so.

I dodged to the side as a fist lunged to my face. With a roll, I got to my feet, taking a defence stance with my fists in front of my body.

The person before me was a male; late thirties, black hair and blue eyes. He lunged forward.

I was immediately on the defence. I blocked a few more attacks, before leaping over his head. I kicked out; connecting my foot with his side.

The black haired man hit the wall with force. He fell to the ground and I leapt backwards; giving myself distance from him.

I reached down to my boot and pulled out a second piece. I aimed it at him. Before I could say or do anything, the man had rolled over; my gun pointed at me. He pulled the trigger.

That was when the alarm sounded an a second man entered the corridor through the wall.

"Agent Davis," he said, "Can you tell me what you did wrong?" I lowered my weapon.

"I didn't handcuff him or check to make sure he was unconscious," I replied, with a slightly frustrated sigh.

The man that was scolding me clicked his fingers and the corridors disappeared; revealing a large empty room. It had been the third time that week that I had failed the holographic simulation.

Every time I thought I was close to passing, something would happen to catch me off guard. I was getting frustrated with it all.

"Take the rest of the day off and we will try again tomorrow," the man continued.

"Yes, Sir."

He left and I retrieved my gun from the floor. I placed them into the holders and left the room. I made my way to my bedroom, which was shared between me and another woman.

My room mate was out on a mission and didn't expect to be back for at least another week. She was away on a tail and detain.

Inside the room were two single beds; each on opposite ends of the room, against the walls. A desk lay between them. A desktop computer, lamp and a few novels lay on that. At the foot of my bed, in the wall was a second door which led to our private bathroom.

I grabbed out a pair of loose fitting track suit pants and a pale blue singlet with thick sleeves from the drawers that occupied the my side of the desk.

I entered the bathroom and had a quick shower to relieve my frustration and stress. Drying myself off, I got dressed, brushed my hair and went back into the bedroom. I grabbed a romance novel and lay down on my bed.

Flipping open to where I left off, I continued to read.

I had always preferred books that took my mind off of my occupation as well as my lack of a personal life. It was hard trying to have a relationship and/or a friendship due to the dangerous missions as well as having to hide your identity. I decided it was too muck of a hassle, so I would never even try. Besides, I am still an agent in training.

As I read the next page, the ear piece, I had on the desk, started to ring. I quickly grabbed it and put it on. I pressed the answer button.

"Agent Davis," I said.

"Director Fury wants to see you in his office," replied the woman on the other end; whom was the one who ran Fury's errands.

"Yes, Mam."

The call ended and I got up, placing my novel and ear piece back onto the desk. Getting up, I exited the room.

I walked down the corridors, turning this way and that until I reached my destination.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter," Fury's voice called out.

I opened the door and entered.

"Sir," I said, as I shut the metal behind me, "You wanted to see me?"

Fury looked up from the paperwork he was doing.

"Agent Davis; yes I did." He stood up. "Have you heard of a man called Loki?"

I nodded.

"The Norse god of mischief. Tried to take over New York a few months back. Defeated by a group calling themselves the Avengers. Disappeared after capture. Why do I need to know him, Sir?"

"You will be going on a mission."

"A missions?"

"Yes. For the next year, you are to tail him and keep him out of trouble or causing any. Basically make sure he doesn't try to take over the world again."

"But Sir, I'm still in training, with another two years to go before I even make full member of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I understand that; which is why you will be training under Natasha Romanoff; a former S.H.I.E.L.D member. She will continue your training whilst you stay at the Stark Tower. Any questions?"

"No, Sir," I sighed out.

"Good; start packing. You leave in one hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :)**

 **How is everything going? You have no idea how hard this is to type up on an iPod touch. Anyway I hope you enjoy :) also if anyone knows how to retrieve folders on a USB that are now shortcut folders, could you please tell me? Thanks**

 **enjoy the chapter :)**

 **##########**

 **Chapter two**

I stood at the base of Stark Tower; looking up at its monstrous size, suitcase in hand. I had only just arrived in a company car, which had been waiting for me at the airport.

I was wearing the S.H.I.E.L.D outfit. I had been unsure as to whether I should wear casual or not. I had decided on professionalism instead. With a quick sigh, I walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell. An English voice spoke through the speaker.

"State your name."

"Rosabelle Davis," I replied.

It felt weird to find other places that had security measures at the front door.

"You may enter," the male's voice responded, after a few moments, "Miss Potts will be with you shortly."

With that, the door buzzed and I entered. I crossed the room, stopping in the centre.

The floor looked like a regular reception one would find in a company. A ding sounded to the left of the empty reception type desk. My head spun to look.

A woman stepped out of the elevator doors. She had red hair, that had been tied up into a messy bun; and her eyes were a green colour. She wore a long sleeved, white button up shirt, a black knee length skirt and black heels. She carried a clipboard and pen, which finished the receptionist look.

The red head walked over to me; a friendly smile on her face.

"Miss Rosabelle Davis," she said, extending a hand out; to which I took, "Welcome to Stark Tower."

"Miss Potts, I presume," I replied. She nodded. "I assume Director Fury has briefed you on the situation?"

"You assume correctly. A room has already been prepared for you, if you will follow me."

I followed Miss Potts to the elevator. As we rode up, she continued speaking.

"Loki is with Thor in Asguard for the next few days, which allows you some free time as well as training with Natasha. You are free to come and go as you wish; however, when Loki comes back he 'must' be with you whenever you go out; or vice versa. During your training sessions, you can either have home with you or have someone else watch him during that time. Think about it and let me know what you decide. If you need anything, come to me or speak to JARVIS."

"JARVIS?" I questioned.

"Say hello to Miss Davis, JARVIS."

"Hello Miss Davis," spoke the English voice again.

I smiled.

"A.I." I replied, "Cool."

The elevator doors opened and the both of us walked out. I looked around in awe.

The floor was massive. Sure it was broken up by walls and doorways, but it was about the size of one floor of the S.H.I.E.L.D base.

"Tony Stark and the rest of the avengers know you are here and they would like to meet you. You don't have to right now. Just make yourself at home for the time being. Dinner is at six and you can meet everyone then."

Miss Potts led me to a door that had a sign with 'Davis' written on it. Miss Potts opened the door and I walked in.

The room was twice the size of mine at S.H.I.E.L.D. A queen sized bed sat at the far wall, in the centre. A bedside table sat on the right of that. A desk lay right next to the door with a laptop and a lamp on top. A wheelie computer desk chair sat in front of the desk. To the left side of the room was a wardrobe and to the right wall, another door that led to a bathroom.

"I'll leave you here to get settled. The dining room is just down there," Miss Potts pointed, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Thank you," I replied.

Miss Potts left, closing the door behind her. I put my suitcase on the bed an started to unpack.

I changed into a pair of jeans and a green blouse. I slipped into a pair of flats. Attaching a watch to my wrist, I checked the time. It was only 3:30.

After putting my small amount of clothes away, I decided to wander around for a bit until dinner was ready.

Securing a small pistol to my ankle, I left the room. I closed the door with a click, before heading off down the hallway.

I looked at each door I passed. They all had a sign on them; which I assumed labelled which room belonged to each Avenger. I found it surprising that none of the rooms had a 'Stark' sign. He might have had a specific floor just for himself. The building was tall enough, that it was a high possibility.

The entire floor was quiet as I looped around to the joint kitchen and dining area.

Miss Potts was busy preparing a large amount of food. She was carrying a large pot of water over to the stove when she dropped it.

In a flash, I was at her side. I had caught the pot, in a crouching position. Only a few drops of water had escaped.

I stood up carefully; placing the pot on the stove top.

"Need help?" I asked, with a smile.

Miss Potts let out a breathe of relief.

"Yes," she said, "I would appreciate it."

With me helping peel and cut vegetables, making gravy and keeping an eye on the time as well as the roast in the oven, dinner was made quicker than Miss Potts anticipated.

I helped set the table and put the food in the centre of it.

My stomach growled lowly. I hadn't eaten lunch for the day; as I was on the S.H.I.E.L.D's plane on my way to Stark Tower.

I heard Miss Potts laugh and my face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Call the Avengers please, JARVIS," she said, stifling a giggle.

"Of course, Miss Potts," JARVIS replied.

We didn't have long to wait when a group of people walked in. I recognised them all from the case files each one had; which I went over during the flight.

Miss Potts sat opposite me, between Tony and Natasha. I sat next to Bruce's right and an empty chair sat on my other side.

It took everyone a few moments to realise that I occupied a chair. I could see the realisation dawn on each of their faces. I kept a grin from showing.

Bruce grinned, showing his teeth.

"Good evening," he said.

"Good evening," I replied.

"Everyone, this is Rosabelle Davis. She is an agent from S.H.I.E.L.D who will be staying here for the next year."

"Why?" asked Steve.

This time it was Natasha that spoke.

"She is here to watch over Loki. Make sure he can be trusted before she has to go back."

I gave a small smile at her; in a silent thanks for explaining for me. Tony introduced me to everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said.

"Dig in," Tony piped up, "Don't want Peppers delicious meal to go to waste."

At that we all piled our plates and started to eat.

A few questions were asked. Such as if I had any family, when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, what my hobbies were and my dislikes. My answers were yes, two years ago, reading and painting; and the fact that I couldn't see my family.

I explained to them that to join S.H.I.E.L.D you have to cut ties with loved ones as a way to protect them. I had to fake my death in order to join. It was a tough choice, but I felt like I chose the right path. The mood changed drastically and I forced a smile to my face.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'm fine. S.H.I.E.L.D keeps tabs on them to make sure they are safe."

"How often do they tell you?" Bruce asked.

I shrugged.

"It depends," I replied, "could be a few months to once a year. It all depends on when an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D escapes or if someone figures out my identity."

"Why the long wait between check ups?"

"I guess it's owing to the fact that everyone is busy. It's only when they pull aside some time aside to do check ups."

The room was silent as we finished our meal.

"On a lighter note," Tony said, "We welcome Rosabelle to our team; even if it's only temporary. Now it's only three months until Christmas. Do we want to go out to celebrate this year?"

The group thought for a moment before answering. They all agreed to go out to a restaurant to celebrate on Christmas Eve. They all turned to me.

"How about you?" Steve asked, "Will you be joining us?"

I looked at the eager faces.

"Well... Okay," I said, giving in. "I take it Loki will be joining as well?"

"Actually no," Tony cut in, "He hates celebrations unless it's about him. But hey, Thor would love it if Loki tagged along with you."

"So, he doesn't get out much, huh?"

"No, he prefers to stay at home and read ever since he was put on probation. Thor is constantly trying to get him to have the same love of earth as he does."

I half smiled.

"I guess we have something in common. Who knows we might get along."

"Pfft, yeah right. Reindeer games doesn't get along with anyone."

Reindeer games? Are you referring to-"

"Yes," Tony cut me off.

"Interesting."

"Sir," JARVIS spoke up.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"Robbery taking place on third and Lexington. Thieves are powers to evade capture."

The Avengers got up from their seats and left; leaving me an Pepper still sitting.

"I'll help clean up," I said.

As we rose, Pepper's phone rang. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Go," I continued, shooing her with my hand, "I can do this alone."

She looked at me and smiled. Pepper thanked me before rushing away to answer the phone.

I hummed a tune as I cleaned up. It didn't take very long. No one was back yet; so I figured I'd read for a while.

"JARVIS," I said aloud.

"Yes, Miss Davis?"

"Could you please direct me to the library?"

"Of course; go up one floor and it is directly opposite the elevator."

"Thank you. Could you also notify Mr Stark where I am when he gets back?"

"Yes, Miss Davis."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three!**

 **I followed JARVIS' directions and stepped into the large library. It would have put a local library to shame.**

 **I wandered the aisles. They were listed into fiction and non- fiction; each having their own sub- categories. I was impressed.**

 **I browsed the fiction section before deciding on one.**

 **I had only just sat down and flipped the book open to the first page when JARVIS spoke.**

 **"Miss Davis, Loki has arrived."**

 **I frowned.**

 **"I was told he wouldn't be back for another few days."**

 **"He arrived early Mam. His brother Thor is still in Asguard; attending to business."**

 **I shut the book.**

 **"Where is he?" I asked.**

 **"On his way to you."**

 **As soon as JARVIS said that, the library door opened up.**

 **I got up and walked to the end of the aisle. A man that looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties stood there watching me. His black hair was slicked back neatly. He wore a suit with a green and gold scarf hanging over his shoulders. His green eyes bore into me as he tried to figure out who I was.**

 **I put on a smile.**

 **"Hello Sir," I said, as I walked closer to him, "I am Rosabelle Davis. I was sent by SHIELD to stay with you for the next year or until it is deemed I am no longer required," I explained.**

 **"Ah yes, the midguardian 'woman' who is to babysit me," Loki replied, with disgust.**

 **I couldn't help but notice the way he said woman; almost as if it offended him to say it out loud.**

 **"In a nut shell, yes."**

 **I had decided to ignore his wording for the time being as he might not agree with the situation.**

 **"I do not require a midguardian to look after me. I am-"**

 **"A god. I know," I cut him off, "I have heard your speech when you made an attempt to take over New York. Look, I don't care what you have done in the past; I have a job to do and I am going to do it, whether you like it or not."**

 **Loki was silent for a moment before a smirk spread across his face.**

 **"We'll Miss...Davis," you are interesting, I'll give you that. I can't wait to see what you are capable of." I blinked wondering what I was thrown into. "So Miss Davis, when do your 'babysitting' duties start?"**

 **"They already have. You're back so officially my duties have started. Are you wanting to stay in here or do you want to head out?"**

 **"I wish to stay and study up on midguardian life. I presume you want to as well?"**

 **I nodded my head once.**

 **"Yes." With that, the two of us sat down with our books and read.**

 **######**

 **It was past midnight when I heard Loki shift in his seat.**

 **I stared up from the book I was reading to see him stretching with a yawn.**

 **"Ready to turn in for the night?" I asked.**

 **"No. I wish to remain," he replied.**

 **I marked my page before closing the paperback.**

 **"I guess I could have Stark watch over you. I'm sure he will be able to stay up later than I could."**

 **I almost burst out into laughter when I saw a look of annoyance cross over Loki's face; although it was gone in only a few heartbeats.**

 **"I guess I could use the rest," he said, keeping his voice calm and collected.**

 **Loki gathered his unread books an carried them with him as we made our way to the elevator. I escorted him to his room, which was located right across the hall from mine.**

 **"Good night," I said, cheerily, "If you need anything during the night, wake me up. I can trust you to do even that right?"**

 **The only thing from Loki's mouth was a small grunt as he entered his room and shut the door behind him.**

 **With a small sigh, I crossed the hall and entered my room. I changed into a blue nightgown with thin, blue straps.**

 **I turned on the desktop computer and logged onto my Skype account. I used the name 'Lilly Jones' so that family members wouldn't realise that I was still alive.**

 **I had only seven friends who knew who I really was. Although they weren't all human.**

 **Two of the seven were, but the others were mutants living underneath the streets of New York. Director Fury knew about them from a mission some of his SHIELD members had gone on; which is where I had met Fury.**

 **I was offered to be part of his team, as long as my friends could keep a secret. We assured him everything will be kept secret.**

 **The second I logged on, a video chat started calling. The name was 'Dr Prankenstein.'**

 **I smiled as I pressed the answer button. A mutant turtle appeared on the screen. He had baby blue eyes and wore an orange eye mask.**

 **"Hey Mikey," I said, "What's up?"**

 **"Rose!" She shouted back, using the unoriginal nickname he had given me, "It's been over two months since we last spoke! I've been so bored!" I giggled. "Same old stuff. You know Kraang plots, foot clan and petty thugs. How about you? What's taken so long to talk? How's training going?"**

 **"Slow down. I've been busy with training; still another couple of years until I am a fully fledged agent. It's only going to get busier. I've been assigned to babysitting duty."**

 **I made a face.**

 **"Damn that sucks. Who are you babysitting?"**

 **"Mikey, you know that's classified."**

 **"Awww, come on tell me," he whined.**

 **"Sorry, it would go against what I was taught."**

 **I truly hated not being able to say anything, but I figured it was for the best.**

 **"Man girl, you changed. What has SHIELD done to you?"**

 **"They are turning me into the agent I am meant to become. I could ask for a day or two off after Christmas to visit."**

 **"Absolutely. I expect you to come by then."**

 **Mikey beamed.**

 **"Could you get Leo? There is something I wish to ask him."**

 **"For sure. Peace out dudette."**

 **He left the screen and I could see a small section of the lair they lived in. It didn't take long for Leo, another mutant turtle, to enter the screen.**

 **He had dark blue eyes and a blue eye mask.**

 **"Hey Rosabelle," he said, "Are you alright?"**

 **"Hey Leo. I'm fine. Look I know it's been a while since we last spoke; but I have a favour to ask."**

 **"Sure, go ahead."**

 **"Could you check up on my family at least once a week?"**

 **"Okay, but why the sudden need now? I mean we did offer before but you refused."**

 **"I was discussing with the people I'm staying with for the time being and also I am on a mission that requires me to work out of the shadows. I need to know they are safe."**

 **"Do you still have the shell cell that Donnie gave you?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **"I can call you on the nights we check on them."**

 **"Just send me a quick text instead. I am going to be busy until my mission is complete."**

 **"I understand. I'll let you know; we have to go out on patrol tonight anyway. The foot clan is stirring up trouble."**

 **I chuckled.**

 **"Good luck," I said.**

 **"You too."**

 **With that Leo hung up the Skype call and I shut it down.**

 **I looked at the time. It had only just turned 3AM. Stifling a yawn, I figured it was time to sleep.**

 **I shut off the computer and and crossed the room to my bed. I got under the covers and and turned off the light using a switch near the bed.**

 **I closed my eyes and settled for the next few hours.**

 **######**

 **When I awoke, it was 6:30. What woke me confused me for a moment before I saw my shell cell flashing. It must have been the text message tune that woke me.**

 **I flipped it open and read.**

 **'Just got back from patrol. Family is safe and well. I'll contact you same time next week.**

 **~Leo'**

 **I smiled and sent a text back thanking him.**

 **I knew there was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep, so I sat up and changed into jeans and a red, long sleeves shirt. I remained bare foot and tied my hair into a messy bun.**

 **I strapped my gun to my ankle and slipped the shell cell into my pocket before leaving the room.**

 **I looked up to see Loki exiting his room. He looked shocked to see me up so early.**

 **"Good morning," I said, putting on a smile, "Sleep well?"**

 **"Actually, I did not sleep. I was up all night reading. And yourself?"**

 **"I slept fine; well as fine as someone can for a few hours."**

 **"Why so little rest?"**

 **"I suffer from insomnia. I have done so since, well, since two years ago."**

 **Loki frowned.**

 **"Why not seek remedies from your healers?"**

 **It took me a moment to understand what he was asking.**

 **"If I do, then I won't be as alert as I should be. Although sometimes I wish that I could sleep for longer."**

 **Loki was about to say something when I cut him off.**

 **"Hungry?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **We walked towards the kitchen. Loki sat at one of the seats at the bench.**

 **"Anything in particular?"**

 **Loki thought before answering.**

 **"Ham and eggs," he demanded.**

 **"Would it kill you to say 'please'?"**

 **"Yes, yes it would," he replied, as a matter of factly.**

 **I rolled my eyes, before getting to work on making breakfast.**

 **Just as I was finishing the rest of the avengers, minus Thor, shuffled in. I took their requests and made their breakfasts.**

 **When everyone was satisfied, I got myself a bowl of cornflakes and a glass of orange juice. I sat down at the table, keeping an eye on Loki.**

 **He ate his meal in silence; ignoring the avengers as they conversed.**

 **I only half listened to the three sets of conversations going on; each of which seemed lively.**

 **Finishing my meal, I looked to Loki. He had already finished and was waiting for me.**

 **I got up and put our dishes in the sink, before leaning on the bench, facing the god of mischief.**

 **"We are going out today," I said.**

 **Loki looked at me, an eyebrow raised.**

 **"Where are we going?" He asked.**

 **"I have to find a present for...someone. It's an important day in only a few months. I want to get something for her."**

 **"Okay...when are we going?"**

 **"The moment you are ready."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four!**

 **It had taken Loki literally ten seconds to get ready. All he had to do was snap his fingers and we were ready to go.**

 **Within half an hour, we were standing outside a large toy store. Loki looked at me in disbelief.**

 **"You cannot be serious," he stated, with a tone of displeasure in his voice, "How old is this mortal you know?"**

 **A sting of pain went through me when Loki said 'mortal.' I pushed my feelings down and forced a smile.**

 **"She is three," I replied, "What do you expect? Not one person knows my identity," I half lied.**

 **"So, this child, who is she?"**

 **"I'll tell you some day." I went through the doors and spun around. "You coming?"**

 **We looked around at the girl's toys. It was hard to decide.**

 **I had tried to get Loki to help pick something; however, he kept muttering things like 'I don't want to be here,' 'what's so special about the mortal child?' and 'When can we leave?'**

 **It was infuriating at first, but after a while, I found it funny.**

 **I hadn't found anything that I thought would be enjoyed.**

 **As we were leaving, an object caught my eye. I stopped and picked it up. Loki rolled his eyes.**

 **"That is not suitable for a child," he stated.**

 **"It's the perfect gift," I retorted, as I paid for it.**

 **I carried the small bag that contained the gift as we walked back to my car. Well, the car I was assigned to by SHIELD; complete with tracking device and two way device for phone calls.**

 **Loki sat in the passenger seat, his arms folded over his chest. I couldn't help but smirk as he tried to keep a proud demeanour about himself. He peered at me from the corner of his eye.**

 **"Who is this child?" He asked.**

 **It surprised me. I didn't expect him to take an interest.**

 **"Are you actually wanting to know about my life or is it just because you don't like not knowing?" I asked back, a tone of scepticism in my voice.**

 **Loki exhaled a sigh of annoyance.**

 **"I do not like not knowing. In fact I hate it."**

 **I stifled a chuckle. I should've guessed that he would answer with something like that.**

 **"So are you going to tell me?" Loki continued, "Or am I going to have to force it from you?"**

 **"I don't know if I want to tell you; and I know if you step out of line, 'even' with me, then you will be under house arrest again."**

 **The raven haired man sat silent for a few moments before going back to staring out the window.**

 **I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing.**

 **"What is so amusing?" he asked, turning back to me; a look of anger on his face.**

 **"The fact that it bothers you when I won't answer your questions," I replied, trying to get my breath back.**

 **"It's not funny mortal."**

 **"It so is."**

 **With a growl, Loki went back to the window and ignored me. I bit my lip to stop my laughter.**

 **I could see Loki's hand clench into a fist. In a swift motion, I turned on the radio. A pop song came on and I turned up the volume to cover the silence. I started to tap my fingers to the beat of the song against the steering wheel.**

 **When I stopped at a set of traffic lights and waited for them to turn green, Loki opened the car door and exited.**

 **"No! Loki wait!" I yelled out, before the door was shut.**

 **With a curse, I made a u-turn and parked the car. I got out, muttering under my breath.**

 **I entered the book store that Loki had entered. After a quick survey, I stormed over to him.**

 **"What are you doing?" I whispered, loudly, in an angry voice.**

 **"I wanted some books," he replied, calmly.**

 **"There is a large library at the tower."**

 **"Those books belong to the man of iron. I want my own that I do not have to return."**

 **I gave a huff.**

 **"Fine," I snapped, "Pick three and I'll get them for you. I mean it; 'three'."**

 **With a smile, Loki started to wander around the store. I walked over to the children's books and looked over each of them.**

 **My eyes rested on the book 'goodnight moon' and my vision went blurry with I shed tears. I sniffled.**

 **I spun around and came face to face with Loki. He had a slightly glazed look in his eyes. He blinked once and was back to normal.**

 **"You have a daughter!" he exclaimed, surprise written all over his face.**

 **"How did you-"**

 **"I read your mind. Why didn't you say anything?"**

 **"We only just met; and besides it's none of your business."**

 **I tried to keep my voice down; which was hard when I was mad.**

 **"Have you finished?" I all but snarled out.**

 **Loki nodded and handed me the books he had chosen. I paid for them and took him back to the car.**

 **The rest of the trip was passed in a tensed silence. I could feel Loki look at me every few minutes. He would look at me every few minutes.**

 **He would open his mouth to speak, think better of it and turn away again.**

 **I was glad to reach the tower. The moment I parked, I wheeled on Loki.**

 **"You repeat this to anyone and I'll make sure you are stuck with Thor for a month."**

 **"I understand," Loki replied quickly.**

 **We exited the vehicle and entered the elevator.**

 **"Miss Davis," Loki said, "I...I am-"**

 **I held up a hand to stop him.**

 **"I don't want to hear it. I don't care if you want to apologise; it was wrong to read my mind and I want you to promise you won't do it again."**

 **"But-" I shot him a glare. "I promise."**

 **"Good."**

 **With that, the elevator doors opened and a loud booming voice sounded. A groan came from Loki.**

 **We wandered over to the lounge room/ bar area and I saw a blonde haired man.**

 **He wore a grey shirt and a pair of jeans; as well as a pair of white sneakers on his feet.**

 **When he spotted Loki, his voice boomed again.**

 **"Brother Loki! Come join us in welcoming Agent Davis to the team! I'm sure he wasn't properly welcomed yesterday!"**

 **Loki and I frowned.**

 **"He?" Loki asked, turning his question to me.**

 **I shrugged my shoulders.**

 **"Yes, he should be with you," the man peered over Loki's shoulders, "Where is he?"**

 **"Thor," Loki replied, "I think you-"**

 **"Who is this lovely lady?" Thor asked, his voice returning to a normal pitch.**

 **"Hello," I said, "I'm Rosabelle Davis."**

 **"Lady Davis, such a lovely name."**

 **Thor took my hand and kissed the back of it. I figured he needed more of a hint.**

 **"I'm the one shadowing Mr Laufeyson." Still nothing. "I work for shield."**

 **"How is the son of Fury?"**

 **"He's fine, but that's not the point. I 'am' Agent Davis."**

 **Thor remained cheerful for a few more moments before my words started to sink in. His eyes widened in realisation. I smirked.**

 **"Forgive me lady Davis. I did not know you were a woman. Had I known, I would have welcomed you right away."**

 **"It's okay," I replied, "You didn't know."**

 **"We tried to tell him," Tony called out from the bar, as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.**

 **"I was more excited about meeting Agent Davis," Thor admitted.**

 **I giggled, before Thor stood behind Loki and me. He wrapped his arms around the two of us and led us to a couch that still had free seats.**

 **We were sat next to each other and drinks pushed into our hands by the thunder god.**

 **"Drink, my friends!" he shouted out, grabbing his own glass and knocking it back.**

 **I sipped at mine.**

 **###**

 **A few hours had passed and tony was trying to lift Thor's hammer.**

 **I had learned that it was a fun pass time that the Avengers liked to test out whenever they got drunk, which happened a fair bit as I was told.**

 **Tony grunted as he tried.**

 **"I. Will. Lift. This. Hammer." he said, with each yank.**

 **I shook my head slightly, with a smile planted on my face. Despite being drunk, I kept a constant vigilance on Loki.**

 **He didn't appear to be feeling the affects of the drink. I grew jealous.**

 **It took me a few moments longer than usual to see that he wasn't into the celebration. I set my glass down after emptying it.**

 **"I'm gonna call it a night," I said, my words slurred.**

 **"Light weight," Tony called out.**

 **I stuck my tongue out at him.**

 **"Come on, Mr Laufeyson," I said.**

 **Loki set his glass down and followed behind. I led him to his room.**

 **"Have a good night," I continued.**

 **As I turned to leave, Loki took my arm and spun me around to face him.**

 **"Miss Davis, I am sorry for before. I do not know how hard it would be to not see your daughter after joining shield. Please forgive me."**

 **I gave a smile.**

 **"It's fine; just don't bring it up again or I will make good on my threat."**

 **"It is a deal." Loki let go of me. "Have a nice night and I'll see you tomorrow."**

 **I gave a nod and entered my room. I didn't bother changing into my pyjamas.**

 **Instead, I flopped onto the bed and shut my eyes. I fell asleep listening to the sound of music blaring through the floor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

My head was pounding when I joined the Avengers around ten the next morning. I wasn't the only one. Everyone, minus Tony, Thor and Loki were feeling the effects of the celebration. I poured myself a glass of water and sipped at it, as I sat down at the kitchen table.

Pepper, being the only one who didn't drink, was making everyone a greasy breakfast of eggs, bacon, mushroom, sausages and orange juice. When a plate was set in front of me, my stomach did a flip. I wasn't up for eating.

"You have to eat," Pepper cooed, as she rubbed my back.

I gave a slight nod and, despite the pain, took a small bite of my egg. It took everything I had to even swallow. The moment I did, was when I realised how hungry I actually was. It hadn't taken me long to finish; by which time, I felt better. I finished my water and waited. Loki was only halfway through his meal, while the others looked like they were going to wretch at any moment.

I wondered if I looked like them; as I hadn't bothered to do much except put my hair up in a messy bun. I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I couldn't help but see the smirk on Loki's face. I shot him a glare, which only made his smirk grow wider. With a shake of my head, my face returned to normal.

"Do you want to go anywhere today?" I asked the raven-haired man seated in front of me.

"I do not wish to go out," he stated, "I simply wish to stay indoors and read."

"Okay. I have paperwork to complete anyway. Library?"

"Library."

We both stood up and started to make our way out of the kitchen area.

"I'd ship that," Tony suddenly piped up, a wide grin on his face.

"Shut it, Tony," both Pepper and I snapped, in unison.

Loki and I went to the library and settled ourselves for at least the next few hours. Just as I was finishing my paperwork, I felt a gaze on me. I looked up to find Loki staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Did you know that your eyebrows furrow when you are concentrating?"

I frowned.

"They do?"

"Yes. It is very…" Loki cut himself off, with a shake of his head, "Never mind."

"What?"

"It is nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Alright."

I signed the last of my work and straightened the pile. I stretched my arms above my head, a small groan of pleasure escaping my lips. Loki chuckled lowly. I ignored him. I stood up and picked up my stack of paperwork. Loki followed, his nose in the book. As I walked past a book shelf, it fell towards me. I had no time to react, as Loki tackled me out of the way. I landed on my side, with Loki looming over top of me, on his hands and knees.

I looked up into his eyes. He seemed just as surprised as I was. My heart started beating, fast. I just figured that it was due to the adrenaline that was coursing through my body. Loki stood up. I followed suit, thanking him as I did. I was fixing up my shirt, when Loki grabbed my wrist. He forcibly lifted my shirt to just below my bra. My face went bright red and I thrust myself out of Loki's grip.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled out, after a few seconds.

"You were wounded," he stated, "How?"

"That is _none_ of your business."

My voice lowered, but hadn't lost its anger.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Loki had to think before answering.

"I am stuck with you for the next year, maybe even longer. I deserve to know about you."

"And I don't get to know you? The real you? I don't get to look past the file compiled on you and what the others say to me about you?"

"You are just a midgardian, and I-"

"Am a god," I cut him off, "I get it, but it's not fair that you know my personal life and I don't know yours. Quid pro quo."

"Qui…what?"

"It means you tell me something and I will tell you something in return."

"That is a ridicules saying."

"It's how it's done." /

"Just tell me, woman."

"Oh, that's it."

I stormed out of the library and went to the elevator, picking up my car keys, off the key hook.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked, as I put on a jacket.

"Out," I replied, "You are staying here."

"I am _not_ staying put. I am going with you until you tell me what I want to know."

During our argument, Tony and Thor walked over to us and tried to calm us down.

"Too bad," I continued, my voice coming out in a snarl, "You are staying with Thor, whether you like it or not."

I got into the elevator and rode it down to the garage. I got into my car and sped off. I looked at the time, seeing that it was barely past mid-day. I slammed my palm against the steering wheel, all the while cursing. Hot tears streamed down my face. I was furious. I parked in an alleyway, resting my head on the steering wheel. I had calmed my breathing and sat back up.

I wiped my face of the salty water. I pulled out my shell-cell and scrolled through the small list of friends. I lingered on April's name for a moment, before deciding against it. Instead, I went to Splinter's name and pressed the dial button, placing the device to my ear. The ringing sounded for a few seconds, before it was answered.

"Rosabelle?" spoke an old, male's voice.

"Hi, Sensei," I replied.

"This is unexpected. I was in the middle of meditation."

"I'm sorry. I can call back later."

"What's wrong, my child?"

"Can I come by for a few hours? I just need to talk to someone for a while."

"Of course. You are always welcome; you know that."

"Thank you, Sensei. I'll be by shortly."

#

It had taken me only twenty minutes to park my car and navigate my way through the subway tunnels. When I arrived, I was tackle-hugged by Mikey. I hugged back, trying to keep my balance.

"Rose!" he all, but squealed out, in happiness.

"Hey, Mikey," I replied, "How are you?"

"I'm great, and you?"

"I'm alright."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some notes. I held them out to the turtle that towered over me.

"How about, you and your brothers go and get some pizza and soda. I'll be here for a little while."

Mikey took the money, and with a nod, he went to go find the other three turtles. As they were leaving, Splinter walked out of the corridor that led further into the lair. He was a giant humanoid rat, who had taken me in, not long after I had fallen pregnant and disowned by my family. I was saved by the four turtles after I was attacked by some members of the purple dragons. After telling Splinter about my situation, he let me stay with them; which I did, up until my daughter was two years of age; by which time I had found a place to live in.

"Hello, my dear," he said, a friendly smile on his face, "What do you wish to discuss?"

It was then I went into a large rant of how frustrating Loki was, despite the short amount of time we had known each other. I then went into detail of how he wouldn't leave me alone, about wanting to know my past.

"Maybe he is genuinely interested about you," Splinter suggested.

I shook my head.

"It's not like him. I've read his profile. He uses information to get into someone's head, so that he can take them out. it's what he does."

I sipped at the tea that Splinter had gotten me. We were seated at the table, near the kitchen. The four turtles had gotten back and were all eating pizza. I was grateful that they hadn't said anything. I figured that they might still be in shock that I was staying with the Avengers.

"There may be another reason," Splinter explained, in his vague tone.

I raised my eyebrows, in silent wording for splinter to continued.

"He may be in love with you."

I snorted.

"Yeah, right. This is _Loki_ we're talking about he doesn't _do_ love. Mind games and heart break? Yes, but never love."

"None-the-less, he may be trying to become the man the world would prefer. He might not want to be the god that people fear anymore; otherwise he might not be on Earth."

I let Splinter's words sink in. I took another bite of pizza, chewed and swallowed.

"Maybe you're right, but that doesn't excuse him right away. I mean, he has a huge ego and won't let anyone forget that he is a god. He also has the whole 'I'm more important than you, so you must bow down to me and serve me' vibe. He is so…self-centred."

Splinter chuckled.

"There may be more to your relationship than meets the eye."

I gave a shocked look.

"I've only known him a few days."

"It has happened. You know the saying, love at first sight."

I gave a small smile, as I rolled my eyes. I finished off the last of my tea, before standing.

"I have to go," I explained, "I can't avoid him forever; as much as I wish I could."

Splinter and the turtles rose to their feet. Splinter gave me a fatherly type hug.

"Good luck," he said, "We will always be here for you."

He pulled out of the hug and kissed the top of my head. The moment he stepped back, the four turtles squished me in the centre of another hug. All I could do was pat the forearms of them; seeing as that was all I could reach. Getting out of the hug, I walked out of the lair, waving goodbye as I did so.

I followed the path back and soon found myself on the surface again. Getting into my car, I put the keys into the ignition and started the vehicle. Five minutes into the drive, a voice spoke beside him.

"Where were you?"

With a scream, I swerved the car, almost causing a traffic accident. I swiftly pulled out my gun and aimed it at the face of the intruder; whom neither flinched nor fought back. It took me less than a second to register the situation.

"Loki?" I asked, lowering my gun, "What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the tower."

"I was. And then I decided to search for you," Loki responded.

"You mean to tell me that you left without telling anyone where you were going?"

"Yes. What is so bad about that?"

"What is so…ah, man, Fury is going to have my ass."

Loki's eyes widened.

"You are with the Fury man?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning.

"You are the Fury man's wife."

I grinned.

"No. Fury and I are not a couple."

"But you said-"

"It's an expression. It means that I am going to be chewed out, yelled at, in trouble."

"Why is that?"

"I left you alone and you gave Thor the slip. Because of that, I'm not going to hear the end of it."

"You still have not answered my question. Where were you?"

"I just went out. I had to calm down."

"But-"

"Loki! Davis!" Fury's voice boomed throughout the car, "Avengers Tower, now!"

I glanced at Loki from the corner of my eye.

"It would seem that Fury knows already," I stated; picking up the speed.


End file.
